This invention relates to a pedal powered amphibous sailboat. The pedalling force exerted by one or more occupants is utilized to drive a screw propeller and a pair of wheels of the apparatus without the use of fossil fueled combustion engines or electricity.
This inventive boating apparatus accordingly helps enhance a tranquil mood of the user(s) in that the noise usually associated with electric engines or fossil fueled engines is avoided. Although the unique sailboat is designed to be pedalled by two occupants, one occupant can also conveniently operate the device.
Accordingly, with use of the inventive boating apparatus, pleasure seekers and exercise takers may find themselves in a serene atmosphere, for instance, enjoying the land and water of lakeside or seaside resorts.